Between the Shelves
by Emotional Flight
Summary: Hinsik has lived in his village for his whole life. So when a dragon rider comes to town, why does the egg he have feel so familiar?


**Between the Shelves**

 _ **Part I**_

 **How to Train Your Dragon and Eragon**

Hinsik was invisible.

Not literally, of course. The magic required to do that was only rumored about, especially since the war. But no matter where he seemed to be, he always seemed to be skipped, or looked over. He was his parent's middle child.

His father, the blacksmith for the town, had both his older brother, Wisnew, at fifteen, and him, at thirteen as apprentices. Hinsik was fine with that, but his father finagled over trying to get Wisnew proficient at some of the more moderate tasks while Hinsik had to learn by himself. His abundant spare time that came from when no one was watching him was spent in the forge, trying to learn the more fine parts of forgework. For some reason, it seemed to come naturally. He had even started taking on some of the equipment work for his father, not that he seemed to notice.

Hinsik helped the village when he could. He aided in barn raisings, constructed tools, and went hunting only to donate the food to someone that needed it more than his family. But still, he was invisible.

This may have had to do with the fact that he lacked the ability to speak.

Hinsik himself did not mind this. What really took him, was how _alone_ he felt.

He had had this feeling of aloneness for his entire life. It wasn't an alone that could be remedied by meeting with others (if it was, he would spend more time around them.) Instead, it was as if some vital part of him was simply missing, and to add to that, it felt as if it was always just out of reach, hanging by a thread. Besides Hinsik always felt like he was _forgetting_ something, which drove him crazy. He had used his extra time to search, and while it did feel better as he walked through the woods away from the village, he also knew that he would never make it farther than the bridge to the next town before having to turn around. Besides, that _aloneness_ seemed to be telling him to wait.

And so, wait he did.

Until the eve of his fourteenth birthday.

~!{}!~

"Hinsik?"

The said boy was currently sitting on the edge of a cliff, a sheer drop that cut off at a sharp angle into the sea. Waves crashed into the cliff face, white foam spraying upwards. The voice of the caller was that of a young girl. She called again.

"Hinsik? Where are you?"

The boy blinked slowly, kicking his foot out from the edge before letting it fall back to the cliff face, several pieces of rubble falling into the ocean below, cutting through the sea spray. The girl reached him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hinsik?"

The boy looked up at the young girl, his sister Hiel, with his piercing green eyes. His sister began to speak.

"You are needed back in the village. You _do_ realize that the first new rider is coming here and may pick a student, right? He only does this for some villages you know."

Hinsik knew this. He knew the reputation of the first new rider and his dragon. He slowly stood up and brushed himself off.

"And he is always quick and to the point, so say the rumors. Won't stay for long. Maybe I'll get chosen. That would be amazing!"

The pair began their walk back to the village.

"Because, I mean, bonding with a dragon is said to be an amazing experience. And there is magic, and traveling, and, I mean, it'll be fun!"

The young girl was rambling. Hinsik was glad for that. He made up for his lack of speech by listening to everything. He watched as she started to skip.

"At the very least, we will be able to see a dragon."

They finally got to the edge of town, buildings one after the other down a narrow, and just now crowded, street.

"But I'll miss Wasnew and ma and pa. That would be bad."

Hinsik smiled at the irony. Even she didn't think of missing him. They finished walking into town, arriving in the square.

His father, a fairly burly man, yelled over to them. "Hinsik, I need you over here!"

The young girl skipped off, and his father looked over him critically.

"I need your help. Can you finish off these axe head? I need to finish them, but I also need to make sure that Wasnew is ready for the visit."

Hinsik nodded.

"Okay." His father nodded, then walked off as quickly as he could without outright running.

Hinsik immediately got to work folding over the metal that had almost been let cool for too long, then placed the axe back in the flames. Repeatedly folding the metal over, he got it into roughly the right shape. Grabbing a small hammer, he gently flattened the end, then stuck the head into the water bucket to cool.

Wiping his hands over his apron, he started to dampen down the forge for the night. The first new rider was coming tomorrow, his own fourteenth birthday. It was not like his father was going to make anything tomorrow.

Hinsik walked home slowly. Everything in all of the village put out at it's best. The house fronts and work buildings were neat and orderly.

Arriving at his house, Hinsik paused for a moment before entering. Walking over to the fireplace, he grabbed a bowl of stew, some of the last remains of a rabbit he had managed to snare. He slurped at it, sitting next to the fire. Finishing, he put the bowl down on the counter and walked through the communal area.

Wasnew was being talked to by his parents. "You must be calm and collected at all times. Nervous reactions may influence the dragon," said his mother.

Hinsik snorted. That was probably just an old tale. How were his parents supposed to know that? Although, every bit helped. He certainly would have wanted the advice.

"Be on your best behavior in front of the first new rider," said his father.

 _Well, duh_ , thought Hinsik. _But supposedly, it's the dragon that makes the choice._ He continued his walk upstairs and bedded down for the night on his straw mattress. Closing his eyes, he quickly fell asleep.

~!{}!~

Hinsik opened his eyes with a blink. He could hear Wasnew sleeping next to him. Standing up and stretching, he started his normal routine. Heading out the exit to the house, he went into the woods. He did this at a run, his normal schedule crunched by the appearance of the first new rider later in the day.

Hinsik spent his spare time making traps to hunt for small animals. One of the first parts of his morning routine was to check the snares he had laid out the previous day. He checked each snare carefully, and found that he had bagged a rabbit. He reset the trap and continued until he arrived at home. Coming in the door, he found that everyone was now awake.

Hinsik walked over next to Hiel and Wasnew, who were both getting dressed in their best clothes. Hinsik snorted at their appearances. They did look fine, but both of them looked very uncomfortable. His mother passed both of them some extra bread. Hinsik left the house again to go look out for the small number of chickens they had out back. He tossed them a little corn, then went back inside.

His mother was saying, "He is almost here. Now, remember, be your best today."

Hinsik looked at his two siblings. They certainly looked their best.

Their house was one of the few on the square. Wasnew and Hiel both began to walk carefully out of the house. Hinsik darted out of the house. Moving into the throng of people come to watch, he settled near the back and sat so that he could see the proceedings.

Hinsik started to feel something as the village waited the final moments for the first rider to appear. He could feel his aloneness growing and he leaned back against the fence. Why did it have to do this now? He hadn't had one of these feelings since last year. Hinsik attempted to squash the feeling.

It grew continuously stronger until he saw a huge dragon landing swiftly in front of them. It's magnificent blue coloration seemed to shimmer. A man got down from her back.

He was very fit. It was hard to tell from this far away, but his clothes also seemed to shimmer in the light.

He quickly pulled two dragon eggs from a pouch on his dragon's saddle, and placed them on the table that had been set up by prior instruction. Hinsik could almost feel the aloneness, it was almost tangible now. It had never been as strong to him before.

"May all the elected please come forward," the man said. The elected were the group of teenagers between ten and twenty-one. Hinsik sighed. He should have been in that group, had he been, well, not mute. More recognized. Accepted by the village.

"Please walk by the dragon eggs in a steady line." Hinsik could see his siblings, staring in awe at the dragon, before walking by the eggs themselves. The line passed by the eggs slowly. Finally, all of them had passed, and no one was chosen. It was a great disappointment for the village. The man turned and put one of the eggs back in the pouch.

Hinsik began to feel a small tug. He stood up rather than continue to sit, no longer able to see through the gaps in the crowd.

~!{}!~

Eragon was confused.

The egg, the second egg on the table was in his hand and it was _thrumming_ , like it knew that the one it wanted to be with was close by. Eragon looked back and glanced over the crowd. Extending his mind, he looked for those young enough to have so captivated this dragon from a distance. Feather light, his mind flicked through the crowd, trying to discern who could have this dragon enraptured enough to be calling out for him to come closer.

What he found was unexpected.

In the back of the crowd, he found a young mind. His brush told him that he was at most sixteen, but older than the minimum age requirement by a descent amount. He barely touched the mind again to discover the name. That too was surprising. Hinsik? Really?

"Hinsik. Please come forward."

~!{}!~

"Hinsik. Please come forward."

Hinsik blinked. The entire crowd had started to mutter and began to look for him. Swallowing his fear, he started to wade through the crowd. The people in front of him had the sense to move out of the way, an impromptu aisle appearing in the throng. He walked until he was in front of the table.

The aloneness was definitely palpable now. Blinking he stood in front of the table. The first rider placed the egg back on the table. Then he gestured for Hinsik to touch it.

Hinsik was in turmoil. He needed to touch, to remove his aloneness. To make it go _away._ He reached out his hand and placed it on the shell.

The egg immediately began to crack straight down the center. Hinsik withdrew his hand, and the shell simply cracked open - and revealed a small black dragon. Hinsik blinked for a moment, and offered his hand to the hatchling. Without any hesitation, the dragon nuzzled it fiercely.

Hinsik suddenly felt like his hand was being seared with pain. A flood of feelings flowed through his touch, but, for the first time since his birth, he didn't feel alone.

Hinsik grasped at the dragon with his second hand, and while the pain began to flow through that palm as well, it was well worth it. His mind felt like it was being freed from a prison, a strange thread extending. Following the thread, he found the dragon. It's voice echoed through his mind.

 _Hiccup!_

Something strange seemed to erupt inside of him. Memories seemed to flit past his eyes. He… knew more than he did. He knew this dragon… before. Earlier. He knew-

 _Toothless?_

 _Hiccup!_

Gasping with relief, Hiccup grasped at the dragon and gathered him up in his arms.

~!{}!~

Eragon had seen many bond mates find each other in a variety of ways during his yearly meets to the mainland. But this one… this one took the cake.

Watching with Saphira, he saw the boy reach out. The egg cracked, as he had expected. And then…

The dragon tried to nuzzle the boy in the hand. Instead of fainting from the pain, agony flared across his face for barely an instant before the boy reached out a _second_ hand and came into contact with the dragon there as well. The boy was quivering, when a flash erupted across both his palms. After a moment, the seemingly grasped at the dragon and gathered him up in his arms. The dragon purred and tried to lick his new bond mate over the face. The boy was gasping, clutching at the dragon in his arms as if he would never let go.

 _Err… have you seen a match like this before?_ Eragon asked Saphira.

It was a rhetorical question, since Eragon had been to all of the rituals Saphira had, but she replied anyway. _No. It is very strange._

Eragon tentatively reached out a strand of his mind to brush against Hinsik's. He touched and

\- _[together again love free happy together love love together no longer alone]_ -

Eragon withdrew and blinked. It was almost as if their two minds were within each other, but speaking in a way that made it seem like they were both there. He had experienced this himself with Saphira - but it had been very brief, and they were already perfectly attuned to each other.

The villagers were starting to mutter among themselves. Eragon looked at them, and they settled down. Eragon made an attempt to talk to the pair, Saphira backing him up.

\- _[happiness together happy nuzzle free]_ -

 _Hello?_

Hinsik sat up immediately, but still clutched at his dragon.

\- _Hello? -_

Eragon blinked again.

 _Are you alright?_

 _\- [happy love] Yes [happy nuzzle] -_

 _Will you come with me? We need to leave._

 _\- Will I be with Toothless/Hiccup? -_

Eragon was confused by this statement. Both of them spoke at the same time… but the dragon had used a name other than Hinsik. And what kind of name was Toothless?

 _Yes._

 _\- We will come. [love happy] -_

Saphira moved so that she was easier to mount. Hinsik (or maybe Hiccup?) stood and walked over. The black dragon (Toothless?) in his arms continued to nuzzle him and licked his cheek. Hinsik nuzzled the dragon's face again as well before climbing up behind Eragon in the saddle. Hinsik strapped himself in, and Saphira took off into the sun.

~!{}!~

Saphira took them back to the two other Riders Eragon had chosen to be with them on this voyage, one dwarf, Lagti and one elf, Aeren. Their dragons, Vyronth and Wistin, looked up as they approached.

 _Was a youngling selected?_ asked Vyronth politely.

 _Yes,_ said Eragon.

Landing, Eragon dismounted, then helped Hinsik, who was still clutching his bond mate, down as well. Hinsik, who was not in the least phased by their flight, simply sat down and started nuzzling the black dragon.

The two other dragon riders were confused. _What are they doing? They have only been together for at most three hours, and yet they already seem like they could never part,_ said Wistin.

 _I am actually not sure Wistin,_ said Eragon. _I was going to try to speak mind to mind with them again._

Eragon diverted his attention to the pair. _Hinsik?_

 _Yes?_ said a voice that was more distinct. Eragon assumed that Hinsik had finally moved beyond the togetherness he had felt earlier.

 _Are you alright?_

 _I have never been happier in all my time in Alagaesia._ Eragon nodded, digesting that statement.

 _Who are you?_

 _The name you should know me by is Hinsik._

 _Why do you act freely with your bond mate?_

 _I can tell you… but it is a long tale. I wish to spend more time with my brother first. When the sun has risen over the horizon again, I will regale you._

 _You need not regale me with your tale if you would let me look at your mind. If you are to join us, you must go through this anyway._

 _You may… but you will be surprised by what you find._

Eragon stood up and settled next to Saphira.

 _That was strange,_ said Saphira.

 _He has agreed to let me access his mind. Please aid me._

 _With pleasure._

Eragon gently pushed his mind into the boys in his search for memories.

He found normal memories he would expect for such a boy - but accented with such loneliness Eragon found himself shivering until Saphira touched his mind. There was, not rejection exactly, but separate from family memories. Chores. Blacksmithing. Helping the Village.

Then Eragon came to a wall. It was as if someone had stuck a barrier in between some of the boy's memories. Eragon found that he could enter, so he proceeded through the barrier.

These memories were some of the strangest things Eragon had ever seen. A black dragon, but so unlike Saphira or the other dragons he knew that it was hard to place it. More loneliness, but accented by rejection of a more fierce kind. More dragons - where had he been that had so many dragons? And again these dragons were nothing like his own constant companion.

Delving deeper, he found the worst memories. Death, and blood, spilled from dragons and humans. Self-righteous anger against the magnificent beasts.

As Eragon finally surfaced from these horrible visages, he found curiosity, friendship with what the boy laughingly used to call and animal, and the greatest love between the two, so unlikely as a pair.

There was peace, fighting, peace, and more fighting, the later years not standing out except for the occasional loss or life lesson.

And then, there was one memory, the one almost at the end, that got him hooked.

~!{}!~

 _I am sitting on the ground, my back leaning up against a wall of scales. A wall of scales made by a certain black dragon, Toothless. I am slowly bleeding out, having taken one too many stabs from my fight with the Outcasts. The Outcasts had lost, and left Berk alone. I protected my land. I upheld my duty. But I am slowly dying anyway,_

" _Hey buddy. I'll *cough* miss you."_

 _The dragon looks sad, and sniffed at me. He gives a heartbreaking croon._

" _No, bud. Don't, *cough* die for me. Please?"_

 _Toothless nuzzles my face, then touches me on the forehead. I feel a strange tingling, working its way up from my feet to my head._

(Hiccup… please. I don't want to lose you.)

 _I think I am hearing voices. I somehow know it is Toothless. "I don't want to lose you either bud."_

(Will you stay with me?)

" _I would if I *cough* could, bud."_

(Then, please, come with me.)

 _I feel an even stranger feeling emanating from my chest and see a strange white glow coming from Toothless's. Tired, I close my eyes._

 _And the world disappears._

~!{}!~

Eragon reeled, then leaned over to the side and retched into the grass. Saphira quickly wrapped herself around his mind, and he recovered. Shaking he leaned against her. His companions inundated his mind with thoughts.

 _Are you okay?_

 _What did he do?_

 _Did you learn anything?_

"Enough!" said Eragon finally. "Enough. I am not injured. He did not do anything. And I learned much."

Eragon looked more closely at the boy. He could see his protectiveness of his dragon, but there were still a lot of puzzle pieces missing.

"This boy is an _Animu'graetal_ ," said Eragon.

"What?" said Aeren. "How did he come to be here? I thought they were legends."

"They are legends," said Eragon. "This one just happens to be real."

"May you tell me what an _Animu'graetal_ is?" said Lanti. "The word itself means 'soul wanderer', but…"

"I've only heard of it a couple of times. They are souls that keep their memories as they are put through cycle after cycle of life," said Aeren.

"Yes, but he seems to have a problem. He isn't from anywhere near here. I saw his memories, and there were many dragons, but they were not like anything I have ever seen," said Eragon.

 _Saphira?_

 _Yes?_

 _I am going to try and speak with him again._

 _Yes, Eragon._

Eragon directed his thoughts towards the boy.

 _Hinsik?_

 _Yes?_

 _Where are you from?_

There was a pause as Hinsik seemed to consider this question.

 _My body is from the village of Vaernir._

 _And your soul?_

 _I… Well, there is this -_ _ **thing**_ _called the Multiverse…_

~!{}!~

 _So let me get this straight,_ thought-spoke Eragon. _There are Universes, and this is one. The_ Animu'graetal, _soul-wanderers,_ _move between them and retain their memories. The reason we have legends of you is when the same wanderer comes back in a loop later in this Universe's time stream. You two are both_ Animu'graetal _because Toothless was an_ Animu'graetal _and he used his_ Animae'gloni, _soul-spark,_ _to finish forging an_ Animae'ylnae, _soul-bond, between you which had started when you met each other. This allowed you to travel together between Universes. For Hiccup, this is his first life as a_ Animu'graetal.

 _Yes,_ said Toothless, who had taken over the explanation when Hiccup began stumbling on the few fumes of knowledge that he knew.

 _Well, that is really, just… you know, I don't know what to say to that. I would call you both nutcases, but your explanation is the only one that fits all that I've seen so far._

 _Thanks for the confidence,_ said Hinsik/Hiccup.

 _You know, I really was not expecting you to take that nearly this well,_ said Toothless. _The last time I introduced someone to this concept, they literally tried to run away from me. I guess it helps that you have heard of my kind before._

 _Trust me, the only reason I am not going crazy is that Saphira is here to confirm everything. Otherwise, I would be doing exactly what the last person you met did._

 _Well, I'm glad she's here then._

 _I'm glad I'm here too - I don't want my rider to go insane either,_ said Saphira.

 _Are you going to tell your friends? Because I really don't suggest it,_ said Toothless. _You are a sort of leader person, right?_

 _He is_ _ **the**_ _leader person, young one - oh, wait. Should I call you young one? You are probably older than me,_ said Saphira, now sounding confused.

 _You may call me young one if you wish. You are older than me in this time stream,_ said Toothless. _So, are you going to tell them?_

 _I think that I will not,_ said Eragon. _I am not sure how well they would handle it. Also, we should be getting back to the ship._

 _Yes, of course,_ said Hinsik. _We need to move._

"All right, we need to pack up and head back to the ship. We must once again leave Alagaesia," said Eragon to the rest of the party.

They offered no complaint, and quickly started collecting their belongings. They had everything collected within fifteen minutes. Hinsik and Eragon mounted Saphira, and they leapt away.

~!{}!~

Hiccup began to scratch Toothless as they made their way over the forests.

 _It's good to see you again bud. I was so lonely..._ Hiccup said.

 _It's okay. I'm here now. I'm here,_ said Toothless.

 _It's just... I was so_ _ **alone.**_ _And I couldn't do anything. And it was so frustrating, and I couldn't speak and I, I... [shudder alone...]_

 _I know. I was alone in that egg too. I was waiting for you to come find it, and I couldn't do anything either. I- I'm just glad I'm with you too. I'm not going to go away - at least in this life, anyway. I mean, it's almost literally impossible for me to leave you anyway._

 _Do you… do you not_ _ **want**_ _to stay? [sad unhappy confusion]_

 _You don't seem to understand - I_ _ **never**_ _want to leave you. You are my_ animu'ylmae, _my soul-mate. This means_ _you and I are part of each other - at least the bits that travel between worlds, anyway._ _Me leaving you would be devastating for both of us. Of course I don't want to leave._

 _Thanks, bud. I will never abandon you either. [happy nuzzle love]_

 _We will have to be apart in some lives for significant lengths of time, though._ Toothless shuddered. _[sad unhappy] But we should meet each other in every life since we will show up in Universes at the same time._

 _It's okay. As long as I can be with you most of the time. Besides, from what you have told me from your previous life here, this life is_ _ **long.**_ _Like, really, really_ _ **long.**_ _We shouldn't have to worry about it for a couple of centuries. [amusement]_

 _There is that, as long as we don't, well, kick the bucket._

 _I hope it doesn't come to that._

 _Me too,_ iet ylmae _. Me too. [love resignment]_

~!{}!~

As Saphira finally landed on the boat, Eragon dismounted, with Hinsik close behind.

 _We are going to have to sail across the sea - flying would be awful for the dragons,_ said Eragon, trying to explain to Hinsik. _This is why we have a boat._

 _That is fine with me,_ said Hinsik. _How long does it take to cross the ocean?_

 _About a week, if we are quick, but-_

 _Wait a second,_ said Toothless. _I can sense- wait, what? Why would one of those be_ _ **here?**_

 _One of what?_ asked Hinsik, who seemed just as confused as Eragon.

 _It's a trans-universal dimension door meant for-_

Sparks of color lit up around the two of them before Toothless could finish. The light seemed to boil down to a single point, and Hinsik began to collapse inward. Toothless grabbed his hand with his claw. The implosion disappeared without a trace, drawing them in.

Hinsik and Toothless were gone.

~!{}!~

Hiccup gasped as his body was rebuilt. His connection with Toothless wavered, then snapped, as if it were stretched too thin. He fell onto the chrome floor, retching. After a moment of regaining his composure, he looked up.

To say he was surprised was a major understatement.

A chrome floor stretched out for several yards before halting at a humongous wall, complete with a silver door. Sparks of color shivered up the wall before finally dissipating. Strange coils spiraled up seeming to have some practical use he could not discern.

But the most obvious change to Hiccup was in himself.

Instead of the body he was expecting, he was in his Berk body, at fifteen years old, complete with missing leg. Fortunately, his stump came pre-equipped with his best leg model, but modeled to fit his shorter legs than when he built it, and clothes.

"Are you okay? Soul-Matter linked reconstruction is always unpleasant."

Hiccup tried to turn around to see who was speaking, but ended up on the floor. Pain flashed through his mind, as if his memories were trying to escape. He grabbed at the bits and pieces, ending with a hodgepodge of memories. He found himself shaking.

"What happened?"

Hiccup blinked blearily and opened his eyes. A man stood over him.

The man was wearing a strange suit that seemed to be made of the same coils as the walls. He reached down, grabbed Hiccup, and pulled him up to his foot. Hiccup could barely stand, quivering.

"I have never seen someone react that badly," said the man. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Hiccup allowed himself to be led out of the room by the man. The door opened, and he passed through. A shudder passed through his body as he walked through, as if reacting to something invisible.

Crossing the hallway, Hiccup leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Where was he? Who was this strange man? And - most importantly - where was Toothless?

The man had let him go, and was busy unbuckling his helmet. He finished, and turned around.

Hiccup had composed himself. He turned away from the wall. The ache from missing Toothless was back.

His voice cracking, Hiccup spoke his first words in fourteen MSYs.

"Where is Toothless?"

~!{}!~

"Who?" said the man.

"Where is Toothless? I know you took him. Where is he?" The crazed look in Hiccup's eyes made the man step back.

"I don't know everything. I certainly didn't take him in this OutPost."

Hiccup slumped against the wall. "He was right there... how could we have gone to different places?" he said hoarsely. Accidentally lapsing into his limited Ancient Language knowledge, he continued. "I just want _iet animu'ylmae_ back..."

"What did you just say?" the man sputtered, apparently surprised by Hiccup's choice of words.

Hiccup ignored him, and started sobbing into his hands. "I just want to know where he went..."

The man looked at Hiccup for a second, then turned around to a console on the wall. A screen popped up. He started to flick through the various screens before finally finding the one he wanted.

" **Incoming -This Standard Week** " was listed on his screen. He pulled up a search box and typed Toothless. No matches.

The man scratched his head, and pulled up another screen, this one reading " **Soul-Bonds Completed - Past 1000 MSYs** ". The man selected the top item.

 **298453 MSY - Berk Earth (V2.35) - Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Soul Wanderer Status Update Completed) + Toothless (Aesin - Default Name and Body Change In Progress) - Extended {Fully Complete - Combined Spark}**

 **Current Locations - {Prime World A1 - OutPost 23} - {Prime World A1 - OutPost 21}**

 **Current Status - Unconnected - Reconnection Recommended (Default - New Connection Partially Unstable) - Spark Levels 2% (Draining - Automatic Soul Search Active) - Recharge Needed (Reconnection Recommended Recharge Method)**

The man quickly closed both screens, turned around, and pulled Hiccup to his feet.

Hiccup blinked at him slowly.

"Look, I can help you find your _animu'ylmae_ , but you have to trust me. I didn't try to take him from you."

Hiccup nodded.

"Just follow me. We have to get to the Tubes." The man started walking, and Hiccup followed.

Pulling up his arm, the man tapped his wrist, and a holographic map popped up over it.

"Right, we need to go… there," he said, pointing at a point on the hazy image. "So, we need to take _that_ tube to _there,_ and then walk down there."

The man took the next left, and they came upon a set of tubes. They were large enough to fit a person. The man stepped into one.

"Just step into that tube, okay?" said the man, pointing to the tube on the opposite wall. Hiccup complied.

The tube closed, and there was a stuttering sound for several moments. Then it opened again.

The man stepped out of the opposite tube. "Come on, this way," he said, walking down a hall. Hiccup started to feel his connection with Toothless wavering. Turning left, he broke into a run, following his bond. He could hear the man behind him, but he didn't care; his connection with Toothless was the only thing on his mind. Taking a right, he came upon a door. The man came up behind him.

"How do I get in?" said Hiccup, glancing at the impenetrable mass of silver coils, color shivering up and down over them like a rainbow spectrum.

"You have to wait until he is finished reforming-" said the man, slightly out of breath from his run, but was broken off by a different voice.

"And I suppose you are just going to go in there without a soul contaminant suit?"

Hiccup whirled around, his back pressed up against the coils to view a teenage girl. The colors seemed to dissipate when he touched them, and he shivered.

"Trust me, Charline, he'll be fine. His soul can't get contaminated by this chamber's occupant anyway," said the man.

"What? That doesn't make any sense," said the girl, apparently named Charline. "And you do realize that _I_ am the one running this OutPost, right?"

"Charline - this boy's _soul-bond mate_ is in there."

"What? That can't be right - the occupant in there is a _dragon._ "

"I didn't believe it either - I triple checked to make sure when I found their bond on the listings. But, even beyond that, their bond is _complete._ "

Hiccup didn't know some of the terminology, but he did know he was getting increasingly frantic to get through the door. He was now completely ignoring to two debaters, and was staring at the door forlornly. "Can I go in? Please?"

The girl stopped gaping at him, and looked at the wall.

"Yeah, he's finally done - took long enough. Just give me a minute…" She flicked a few buttons on her wrist. The door slid open.

Hiccup was through it at the first opportunity. He shivered as he passed through an unseen barrier. Right after passing through, he could feel Toothless again. Running in, Hiccup saw him.

Toothless was standing, all of his muscles visibly shaking with the effort as he tried to walk to the door. He was a Night Fury, just like he was on Berk. Hiccup ran over and hugged him around the neck. Toothless dropped to the floor, and Hiccup came with him, crying with relief. Toothless crooned softly and tried to nuzzle him, his head barely lifting off of the ground.

 _Toothless…_

 _H- Hiccup… you were gone - gone, and I was a-alone and-_

 _It's okay, Toothless, I'm here now - I'm right here. It's okay. It's okay, just as long as you stay here, we'll be fine. I'm so sorry; I'm so sorry…_

 _It's o-okay, Hiccup - you found me - that's all that - that really matters._

 _Just be with me - stay with me - please?_

 _I want to. I'll stay with you - I'll stay, it'll be fine - It'll be okay._

Hiccup stayed, holding his best friend. Toothless grabbed Hiccup with his paws and drew him into his reptilian embrace.

 _Thank you, bud._

 _No, thank you. You found me._

Exhausted, both Hiccup and Toothless fell into sleep's warm arms.

~!{}!~

Rath looked upon the two sleeping forms in awe. An experienced Alpha Wanderer, he had seen many Souls into its walls as part of his duty as an OutPost manager. But she had still never seen a Soul-Bond before - for several reasons.

Soul-Bonds were never made lightly - in fact, the only viable soul-bond construction method was to find someone who was compatible with your soul and have both sides accept that fact. Forced Soul-Bonds had been attempted, but it was discovered that Souls literally had to have perfect particle compatibility in order for it to work - otherwise, it turned into a gigantic mess, like two recently traveled Souls in a Soul Isolation Chamber. Generally, acceptance was achieved by both parties speaking their acceptance - how a mute dragon had done so he had no idea.

Beyond that, compatible souls were few and far between - in and infinite number of infinite universes, there was infinite matches for everyone, but almost all of them were never paired. Simply finding one was a challenge that some of the Soul Wanderers took to. The only reason that anyone ever found their compatible soul match was that souls that are compatible tend to drift towards each other during the initialization phase of soul to sentient being selection that occurs during birth.

What was surprising was that Hiccup was not originally a Soul Wanderer. The reason most Soul-Bonds after pairing did not last until Completion was that the participants died before it was finished - Soul Wanderers were practically the only ones that could have Complete Soul-Bonds because of this. The dragon must have sped up the process somehow. Being an old hand at Soul Wandering, Rath's best guess was that the dragon had probably used a selfless act as a catalyst to force his Soul-Spark to overdrive their bond, like the original forced Soul-Bonds from long ago. This was a reasonable idea - because of it, Hiccup could Wander, and would always end up in the same place as his Bond-Mate as a bonus. Toothless wouldn't be driven to madness as some of the Soul-Wanderers who were lucky enough to have found their counterparts were when they lost their Bond-Mates.

"You know, I'd never thought I'd see a Soul-Bond pair. Or, for that matter, two souls staying in the same soul isolation chamber without injury," said Catherine, snapping Rath out of his reverie.

"I never thought I would either," said Rath.

Soul isolation chambers were meant to keep freshly moved souls with recently acquired matter bodies from contaminating other souls - this was why soul contaminant suits were needed to go in and out. Because of their bond, the pair currently inside the chamber would not get contaminated, because their Soul-Particles would literally be compatible between their souls.

"What should we do? I mean, they're sleeping, but this OutPost is fully operational, and I do have things to do," said Charline. "I am probably going to be pinged soon for transport."

"I know that - what I'm curious about is why they traveled here in the first place. Hiccup certainly didn't seem to expect it."

"I can tell you that - just give me a minute," said Charline, opening her holograph and swiping a few buttons.

" **Incoming - This Standard Week"** appeared on her screen. She pulled up Hiccup's file.

 **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III - Incoming - OutPost 23**

 **Recalled - Soul Wanderer Status Updated - Basic Training Required**

 **18:56 TFH - Finished Relocation Procedure**

"See," she said, pointing to her screen, "Hiccup was recalled for basic training."

"What about Toothless?"

"Let's see…"

"He'll be under Aesin - they haven't changed his name in the record office."

"Here he is."

 **Aesin Astiner - Incoming - OutPost 21**

 **Override - Error 2389 - Soul Appeared Without Prior Application**

 **18:59 TFH - Finished Matter Construction Procedure (Relocation Unnecessary)**

"Err…"

"That is strange. Override?"

"I don't know - actually…" Charline clicked on the Error.

 **Error 2389 - OutPost**

 **Occurs when a soul appears in an empty Soul Containment Matter Construction Room without prior notice. The machine will automatically build a new body, since Soul-Particles will contaminate any movement tried by others if the soul is allowed to stay. This will delay all proceedings until the soul has left. Other movement will be shoved to separate OutPosts. Refer to 'Delay in Proceedings' and 'Soul-Particles'.**

"Ok, then."

"How the heck did he get into my OutPost without permission?"

"My best guess - he used my taking of Hiccup and his soul bond to keep a firm anchor on him until he reached this universe, then took off to the nearest OutPost. He isn't a newbie. And if you hadn't noticed, Hiccup and Toothless seem to be ones for touching each other." Rath stuck his thumb out at the sleeping pair.

"I guess that makes sense," said Charline, turning off her holograph, the image collapsing onto her wrist. "Do you have to go back to your OutPost?"

"I should…"

"Don't worry - they'll probably still be here at the end of your shift in-" checks the time, "thirty minutes."

"Okay. I'll be back soon. Make sure you mark this contaminant room as offline, though."

"I will."

~!{}!~

Hiccup woke slowly to a deep black darkness, with warm scales pressing against his sides. Blinking, he looked up to see two glowing green orbs that pierced through the black that was his earth and sky.

 _Hi, Hiccup._

 _Hi, Toothless._

 _Are you okay?_

 _Never better. Just- Just stay with me._

 _I will. It's okay._ Toothless breathed out, ruffling Hiccup's hair.

 _Thanks, bud._ They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying being with their counterpart after so much time apart.

 _I'm sorry, but we really ought to leave. I'll find somewhere else, but right now, we are imposing on this OutPost._

 _Okay. What is an OutPost, anyway?_

 _I'll tell you later. We have some things we need to wrap up, then I can answer a majority of your questions._ Toothless opened his wing and released his hold on Hiccup. Hiccup rolled out and stood up. Toothless stood as well. Hiccup placed his hand on Toothless's crown, and they walked over to the door. They met Charline at the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

 _Ask her why you were sent here. I have a guess, but…_

"Why was I sent here?"

Charline seemed surprised that he had answered her question with another question. "Well, you were sent here to do training - new Soul Wanderer, and all that."

 _Perfect. Ask her directions to the training facility._

"Do you know where the training facility is?"

"Sure. Just…" She pulled up her holograph. "Take Tube 45 down the hall. It'll put you out right in front of the front door."

"Thank you." _Can you fit in the tubes, Toothless?_

 _They resize as needed, unless I've missed something during the past 200 MSYs._

 _Okay._

They both walked down the hall to the right.

~!{}!~

The halls were mostly empty as they traversed to the tubes. Almost no one spared them even a passing glance - the dragon was odd, but there were many Universes, and characters from those Universes wandering these halls. Hiccup could have sworn he saw someone who was _green._ Like, a really vibrant version. Once they arrived, Hiccup got into a tube, shivering as he parted from Toothless. He watched as Toothless entered another - they really did resize as needed. Toothless grouped the controls, and they both ended up in front of the training center. Hiccup reached out and connected with Toothless again.

 _Okay. Let's see… wall terminal, wall terminal- there we go._ Toothless walked over to a strange sort of screen on the wall. Tapping through, he flicked through the screens with a practiced ease using his front paw and wingclaws.

 _Okay, I need to request this room - but I can try to forward the request directly. We don't exactly have anywhere else to stay._

Toothless flicked past a few more screens. _There we go._

 _What are you doing?_

 _I'm trying to get us somewhere to sleep. Now we need to go talk to the training facility manager. I'll explain more right after we are done talking to him._

 _Okay._

They walked inside the building. This building was also silver, but did not have coils. A row of doors on either side led down the corridor. Toothless walked all the way down the corridor and pressed a button next to the door on the end. The door opened.

"Hello?" came a voice from inside the door.

 _Say hello. And when you talk to him, call him sir._

"Hello, sir," said Hiccup.

"Come in."

Hiccup walked in, Toothless right next to him, Hiccup's hand on his crown. A man sat in a chair across what might be called a desk, but was constructed with a hologram generator. A picture of some sort of document was on the screen, but the man closed it. The room was fairly large - Toothless could fit inside with his wings barely touching either side. Bookshelves with strange doodads adorned the back wall.

"Aesin?" asked the man, clearly surprised.

Toothless growled. _Tell this man I am_ _ **not**_ _Aesin, thank you very much._

"He says that he isn't Aesin, sir."

"No, No- This is Aesin. I'm not a complete scrub when it comes to Soul-Reading, and I did teach Aesin for twenty MSYs."

 _My name is_ _ **not**_ _Aesin anymore! Get it right!_

"Well, he might have been Aesin at one point, but he isn't anymore, sir."

"He had a name change? And can't speak, I might add. A bit detrimental, isn't it?"

 _I don't care. Hiccup is worth it._ Toothless unconsciously began nuzzling Hiccup. Hiccup rubbed soothing circles under his crown.

"And how come you can understand him? Seems a bit odd."

 _Tell him we were in an Inheritance (V5.54) life for about three hours together before we were taken back to Alpha._

"We were in an Inheritance (V5.54) life for about three hours together before we were taken back to Alpha."

"And you were his bond partner? I would have thought that you would be a free dragon, Aesin."

 _Not for a Universe would I do that._

"And who are you? I haven't trained you before, and I have helped every Soul Wanderer to come through Alpha. First time through?"

 _Tell him this is your third life._

"This is my third life, sir. I haven't had the opportunity for much training."

"Only your third life? Okay. Strange that you would get an Inheritance life, though. Normally, newbies go to more hospitable Universes first."

"I didn't really get to pick."

"No, but Souls normally gravitate to the most compatible Universe in a given section. Inheritance lives are normal for… hm… are you a dragon rider?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Must have been awkward."

"Why?"

"Unless your dragon just happened to be a Soul Wanderer, you must have been moved to a different dragon."

"Well, actually, I didn't have that problem, sir."

"So your dragon _was_ a… wait a minute. Aesin?"

 _He finally gets it. I was wondering how long it would take the old fogie._

"Your dragon was _Aesin_? Both times?"

 _No - my name is Toothless! Seriously! Do not denote me with that name further!_

"Err… his name is Toothless, sir."

The old man blinked. "His name is _Toothless_?"

 _And don't you forget it!_

"Yes, sir."

"Oh. Wow. I never pegged you for the type to let someone ride you, Aesin."

 _I wasn't._

"He wasn't, sir."

"Then why…" said the man, but stopped, obviously at a loss.

 _Tell him you are my bond-mate._

"Well, he is my bond-mate, sir. I would be surprised if he didn't let me ride him."

"He's your _what?_ "

"My bond-mate, sir."

"He-" the man gaped for a second. "Now I've seen everything."

"I'm fairly sure that you haven't, sir," said Hiccup, who couldn't resist making a flat faced wisecrack.

 _*snort* I finally managed to make him speechless. Tell the man he owes me a go on his tristelior._

"Toothless says that you owe him a go on your tristelior."

This snapped the old man out of his musings. "He- I- You- I thought you had forgotten about that!"

 _Nope._

"Okay, fine. Fine, just fine. But I want your _whole_ story first, Ae- no, sorry, Toothless. And- what is your name?"

"Hiccup, sir. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

"Okay. Toothless, this should let you talk. I have dealt with mute Souls before." He handed a small box to Hiccup.

 _Place it on my neck joint. It's just a simple translation device._

Hiccup did so, and Toothless took on a concentrated expression. A moment passed, and then-

"-ello? Hello? Okay, there we go. It's been awhile since I used one of these."

Hiccup blinked. Toothless was speaking - sort of. His voice was flat and monotonal, nothing like his mind voice.

"Hi, Isantro. It's been awhile."

"Hi. So what is this? You had better tell me."

"It's okay, we can do that."

"Well, start telling me then."

"Okay, it started when I began my life in a Berk Universe..."

~!{}!~

As sentience comes early for dragons, I remember my birth into my newly preferred form: the pitch black dragon known as the Night Fury. I was born under the control of the, for lack of a better term, queen which lived in the dragon mountain normal for Berk Universes. Somehow, she had learned the art of draconic Soul-Control on a mass scale.

I obviously was not required to stay, being a Soul Wanderer, but I did for some reason - almost as if I was being called (which I learned later, I was.)

During one of the raids of Berk, I was taken down by a human contraption, which was surprising, because of the state of technology in this Universe - no matter how strong, a normal human would not have been able to down me. I was wounded, and couldn't escape - and trust me, I tried.

It turned out that Hiccup was the one who had shot me down. When he found me, he found that he couldn't kill me, and let me free instead. I roared at him, left, and ended up trapped in a natural cove.

Lots of things happened after that, but to put it simply, Hiccup kept coming back, built me a tail, and helped me to fly. In return, I helped along our soul bond (which started with neither of us really meaning to do it.) Later, Hiccup's father managed to capture me and made me lead him to the dragon's nest.

Hiccup came and rescued me, and we killed the queen. Dragons were integrated into Berk's society.

Years passed. Many things happened, but in the end, there was not much I could do to prevent Hiccup's death - he was slowly bleeding out, having suffered in battle to the hands of some of the enemies of Berk.

So I did the only thing I could think of - I sacrificed myself, a truly selfless deed (even if I did it through selfish actions), to force the Soul-Bond to mature. It did, and we both died.

At that point, we were shoved into an Inheritance Universe. I was trapped in an egg, and had to wait until Eragon deemed to find the village with Hiccup in it. It was absolute torture, sitting in the egg, waiting and waiting and waiting…

It was fourteen years in coming, but we finally met. It was the best moment of my life, us bonding together again - and it only lasted three hours before we were pulled away again. Ironic, isn't it?

~!{}!~

Isantro sat back in his chair. "Wow. You've had a complete Soul-Bond for fourteen years, but have only been together for less than a day?"

"Yes. It was probably the worst experience of my life, just sitting in an egg, waiting for Eragon to go to a village with Hiccup in it. Hiccup didn't even have his memories at that point - first time through, needed me to catalyze his Soul-Wanderer Particles." Toothless pulled Hiccup closer from his spot on his side, where he was currently sitting with his wing. Hiccup began to scratch at Toothless' scales, and he purred.

"So, I assume you're here because you want Hiccup to be trained, yes?"

"Yes."

"I _would_ like to be trained, sir," said Hiccup, joining in the conversation.

"That's fine," said Isantro. "Do you have somewhere to stay before I can fill out the needed edits?"

"I don't know - I put in a request, and forwarded it, but I don't have a control console anymore. Besides, I wouldn't really be able to use a standard one," said Toothless.

"Alright. I can get you a non-standard one, but it will take me a while. However, I _can_ give one to Hiccup," said Isantro, reaching behind him and pulling out a small strip. He handed it to Hiccup. "Just put it on your wrist. I am sure that Aesin- sorry, Toothless can teach you it's use later."

Hiccup placed the watch on his wrist, and a hologram popped up.

 **Analyzing…**

 **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III - Locking…**

 **Complete!**

 **You have (2) alerts.**

"Ok, just tap on the alert symbol," said Toothless. Hiccup did.

 **Housing Active! Room 267A - Shared with Aesin**

 **Wrist Control Console Active!**

"Ok, we have the housing. Great," said Hiccup.

"Ok. Well, I have a class in fifteen minutes - it's lucky you came here before the start of my standard morning routine," said Isantro.

"That's fine. We should be off anyway," said Toothless. Hiccup stood. "Thank you for your time."

Hiccup and Toothless walked out of the office.

~!{}!~

 _Okay. I promised you answers - and I just know you have about a million questions,_ said Toothless as they walked toward their new housing. _I mean, even without your curiosity, anyone would._

 _Alright… let's start from the top, I guess. Where are we?_

 _This is Alpha Universe, Sector 34 (Relative Scale), outside the Training Center on Earth Prime. It is a Universe which the Ancients co-opted for personal base uses - all the technology necessary for Soul Movement outside of death is located in this Sector in this Universe. A majority of the tech is located on this Earth._

 _I'm just going to pretend I understood most of that. But, Soul Movement?_

 _Remember when you died?_

 _That really is awkward to speak casually about…_

 _You have no idea. I've died so many times… Anyway, when you die, your soul automatically tries to locate another body - generally, this is a young infant, and since you are a human, you would try to take a human infant. Your soul moves between Universes, but as it does so, most Souls lose their memories due to unique Multiversal properties of the fifth dimension, which is the level Souls interact in and what comprises Multiversal Space. If a Soul travels to a body in the same Universe, they might actually keep their memories due to the lack of uninterrupted fifth dimensional space - this is why the theory for reincarnation crops up so often in different Universes. Now you and I, we are special. We are called the Soul Wanderers, or_ Animu'graetal _if you prefer. We get to keep our memories as we move through crowded portions of the fifth dimension._ Toothless grinned. _I activated your Soul Wandering Particles when you were Hinsik in the Inheritance Universe. This granted your memories back of me and the rest of Berk._

 _Thanks, Toothless. That is really just- wow. You explained some to me earlier, but- you really did a lot for me._

 _And if I went back, I wouldn't do a single stitch of it differently._ Toothless rubbed his head against Hiccup's side, and Hiccup let out a laugh. _By the way, you should check your map._

Hiccup pulled up his wrist and tapped on it, blinking in surprise at the fuzzy three dimensional picture. Toothless reached over with a wingclaws and tapped twice, zooming in. The map marked them as right next to their new dormitory space. Hiccup walked in.

The room was big enough for Toothless to fit, his wings expanded to their maximum length, with room to spare. A bed was in one corner, but otherwise the room was completely bare. Toothless walked over to a wall and flicked his wingclaws outward. A giant screen overlayed the wall. He tapped a few things, and then closed the screen.

 _I just requested a slab of granite - not particularly difficult, given this particular Earth's terrain, but I still had to request it formally._ Toothless leaned up against one of the walls, and Hiccup sat next to him, relishing in his Bond-Brother's warmth. _Alright, so when they pulled us here, that was also Soul Movement, except it was forced instead of natural. That is what all the tech is for, pulling in and pushing out Soul Wanderers from Universes in this Sector. Souls aren't really supposed to leave Alpha unless they are told to - the Ancients made security as tight as possible. The only good way in or out is through the OutPosts. On the upside, this Universe is built for varied shapes, so you can wander around in your chosen shape, and you can do any sort of magic or science from any of the other Universes that you have learned. Bodies here also tend not to age, so that Souls will feel more comfortable instead of having to go through Soul-Matter linked reconstruction once every normal life span._

 _They just 'tend not to age?' What, can you make someone immortal?_

 _Oh, that isn't really what I meant._ Toothless let out a dragon laugh. _It only works here, and doesn't last forever. Besides, all souls are technically immortal anyway - well, more like ageless, but same difference, right? Bodies are different - I remember one case where there was a soul trapped inside a mummy for absolute ages - the mummy decomposed, and was all rotten and ylck! It still walked around!_

 _Eww._

 _Yeah, that's what I said when I heard about it._

 _And magic? Really?_

 _Well, yes! Remember the Inheritance Universe?_

 _Yes._

 _Speaking mind to mind - that is a sort of Soul-Magic. We can do it here, and due to our special bond will probably be able to do it with each other in all Universes - but that isn't standard. That Universe also had word-call magic which you can try if you want._

 _Really?_

 _Yeah. I don't know what words to use though, and you won't be able to do big things with it unless you practice - think of it like lifting weights._

 _Alright then. What other kinds of magic is there?_

 _All sorts. Persuasion, the Elements, Hieroglyphics, Core Channelling, the Force - you get the idea. Soul-Reading, which is what Isantro used to identify me, is actually a kind of Soul-Magic that originates as a cross between Occlumency and mind to mind speaking. Soul-Control is what the queen did back at Berk._

 _Wow._

 _Yeah, but a majority need special equipment which is generally unavailable. That is why word-call magic is generally considered the best, since it sticks with your Soul as you travel._

 _That's really cool. Just think - magic! So many possibilities!_

 _I know! I've learned a lot about magic by being a Scouter, but I myself am not even close to scratching the surface of what the Universes have to offer._

 _What kind of magic can you do?_

 _Well, I am a dragon, and in most Universes they seem to have 'magical properties' - I actually had glowing spit once! But most of the time, I can't actually use the magic - instead it is handed off to spell casters and the like that are human. You may have noticed this when we were in the Inheritance Universe - dragons could only make magic 'occur' when they feel greatly indebted or something like that, but humans can do it on a whim. The most magic that I've obtained was actually in the Universe with you - Alpha status came with draconic Soul-Control powers._

 _That's too bad._

 _Yeah._ Toothless brightened. _Next time through, you_ _ **are**_ _learning those magics._

 _You think I don't want to?_ Hiccup grinned. _Magic…_

 _Just wait until you learn about science! It's at least a fourth as cool._

 _Only a fourth?_

 _Yeah. You can't break fundamental laws effortlessly with science - you actually have to try. But it's still neat._

 _Fundamental laws?_

 _Yeah, like the speed of light. Can't go faster than that - unless you have a warp drive, hyperdrive, or a wormhole to aid your way across the Universe. Or, I guess you could use the fifth dimension, but this is the only Universe with knowledge of that, so… but the ninth ray is cool too!_

 _Er…_

 _Yeah, I know. Science. Totally awesome. I can spout three words a second that you don't know and a scientist will be able to tell you what they mean._

 _So… what did you just say?_

 _I said that you can't go faster than a certain speed, the speed of light - call it the cosmic speed limit._ Hiccup nodded. _Okay, so then I said that you could actually go faster than that (sort of) by using several different methods, none of which I am going to enlighten you on because each one would take half a day to explain. I then mentioned the ninth ray, which is a sort of weird martian thing from a Universe I visited, and was a weird mix between science and magic. Technically, it is science, but, I mean, invisibility? Body control? There must be some sort of magic involved._

 _Okay. I sort of get it now. Science does sound cool._

 _Yeah, and they use maths and stuff to make it all come out right! Just like when you made my tail-fin. That's how they come up with Theories and other things like that. It mostly goes over my head, but it makes me sound cool. I bet you're going to be the best at sciences._ Toothless nuzzled Hiccup, who raised an eyebrow.

 _What makes you think I am going to be so good at it?_

 _You've always been good at saying random things that I can't understand. You'd be a great scientist!_

 _Knock it off,_ said Hiccup playfully, shoving at the large head currently in his lap. _If you don't know about something I'm saying, you can just ask._

 _It's not like I could ask earlier - stupid mute body._

 _That's what you get for deciding to become a_ ylmae _with someone who lived in a place that killed dragons due to their 'non-sentience'._

 _I don't care. Just as long as I have you._

 _And I you,_ iet ylmae, said Hiccup, curling closer to his draconian friend.

Toothless purred. _Hey, do you want to learn about that wrist-band you have now?_

 _Sure. I already know that I can use it for a map. And that I can activate it by tapping…_ Hiccup tapped on the wrist-band and the holograph popped up.

 _Ok, you've got it so far. Know that it can respond to voice commands. Just say something, like what is the structural integrity of that bed, and while it is not omniscient, it will try to answer your question. It has built in scanners and is connected to the intercommunication network, or internet for short, from which it can pull information on a whole range of topics._

 _Wow, that's cool._ "Ok, how is Toothless feeling?"

 _Hey!_

 **Toothless - Redirecting…**

 **Aesin Astiner (Update in Progress - Please Stand By)**

 **Current member of Scouting Team 004 - Currently Located at Alpha Universe, Earth Prime**

 **Complete Soul-Bond with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III - Connection Currently Unstable (Prolonged Contact Recommended)**

 **Soul-Spark Levels 5% - Recharge Rate (Blistering) - Recharge Method (Soul-Bond Mate Contact) - Current Mood (Happy)**

 **Base Body - (Update in Progress - Please Stand By)**

 **Current Health - Healthy (Missing Left Tail Fin - Chosen/Possible Degraded Tissue Aided, But No Other Fix Suggested)**

"Hey bud, it's suggesting prolonged contact," said Hiccup after reading the file.

 _That's fine with me,_ said Toothless, curling closer around Hiccup.

"And what _is Soul-Spark?_ said Hiccup, switching between speaking and thought.

 _Soul-Spark is the essence of the Soul - think of your Soul as a rechargeable battery. We recharge simply by being near each other; for others, it isn't as simple. Generally, fear and other negative emotions drain your Soul-Spark - love and happiness and surprise and other positive emotions recharge it. Your Soul can expend it's Soul-Spark to do other, specific tasks too, like magic._

 _Okay, I guess that makes sense, but… A battery?_

 _Oh, yeah. Erm… Remember the lightning incident?_

 _How could I forget? They nearly drove us off Berk for that!_

 _I know! Well, you can think of a battery as a storage container for lightning._

 _ **What**_ _? How could you-_

 _Science…_ said Toothless in a mysterious and teasing voice.

 _Are you sure it isn't magic? I mean, lighting is awesome and destructive and, well, how could you_ _ **tame**_ _it?_

 _It's like me! I_ _ **am**_ _the offspring of lightning and death itself…_

 _Yeah - and tamable if you know enough special secrets._

 _Hey!_

 _By the way, you're Night Fury body isn't…_ _ **really**_ _the-_

 _No, of course not! Lightning can't- oh, this is embarrassing. Okay, so lightning has to do with this thing called electricity. Lightning is a big release of electricity all at once. Have you ever felt a spark when you touch something metal?_

 _Yes…_

 _That is electricity too! It just isn't as much at once. That thing you're wearing actually has a battery in it - it uses the electricity to run it's hologram._

 _Wow! That's amazing!_

 _Of course, that is the over simplified version, but you get the gist._

 _Wow. So this… electricity can be used to run different projects? Could it be used to automate things in the real world, or is it limited to incorporeal images? Does it-_ Toothless decided to interrupt.

 _See, you already sound like a scientist!_

 _Hey!_

Toothless grinned cheekily. _Now all you need is a lab coat and someplace to test your experiments, and you'd be all set!_

 _Like a forge?_

 _Yeah, somewhere like that._

 _I want one of those._

 _I bet you would like the prototype synthesis room then._

 _Wow. That sound neat. Does it make untested models from paper for you?_

 _I wouldn't know - I'm not the scientist in the room,_ said Toothless, poking fun at Hiccup again.

 _Okay. But still, that place sounds really cool._

 _I'll take you there at some point. Okay, anyway - back to the watch._

 _The watch?_

 _Your wristband._

 _Oh._

 _Alright, so you can use voice commands. Got that down. You can also tap on the hologram, and it will take you to a sort of explanation page for whatever you tapped on. It is also your personal scanner - it is one of the reasons that you could see so much about me on that file. I am connected closely to you, so it could pick up my emotions and Soul-Spark levels and such. Normally, I would have one, but - dragon! Also, it granted you access to the file - normally it would tell you less than that. You can check_ _ **your**_ _levels by asking it, or pressing the button closest to your hand._

Hiccup reached down and pressed the button.

 **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**

 **Not Ranked (Requesting Application to Soul Wanderer Training) - Currently Located at Alpha Universe, Earth Prime**

 **Complete Soul-Bond with Toothless (Aesin Astiner - Default Name and Body Change in Progress) - Connection Currently Unstable (Prolonged Contact Recommended)**

 **Soul-Spark Levels 6% - Recharge Rate (Blistering) - Recharge Method (Soul-Bond Mate Contact) - Current Mood (Happy)**

 **Base Body - Berk Universe (V2.35) - Offspring (Stoick the Vast + Valka the Gentle) -** **DNA Strand** **\- Missing Left Leg**

 **Current Health - Healthy (Missing Left Leg - Chosen/Phantom Pains Eliminated, But No Other Fix Suggested)**

 _What does it mean, Chosen?_

 _Well, you chose missing a left leg as your base body. Not necessarily consciously, but... I guess it reminds you of our bond._

 _It does - it really does. What is DNA strand?_

 _Well, DNA is sort of like the code needed to build a body._

 _Code?_

 _Um... How to explain, it's... Code is like a set of... Instructions! Yes, that's it._

 _Oh._

 _But, specifically in electronic devices. I was using it as a metaphor._

 _Ooh. So you can tell my watch what to do with code?_

 _If the watch had an accessible port, I had a watch programming interface which I could actually use, and I knew more than the bare bones basics about programming, then yes. Currently? No._

 _Aww._

 _I'll have to show you the computer maintenance room sometime._

 _Computer?_

 _A more functional version of your watch._

 _More functional?_

 _Like, there are more options._

 _Wow. That revelation is totally mind blowing._

 _I don't know how to explain it any better. You'll just have to wait and see._

 _Alright. But I want to learn all I can about taming lighting._

 _Okay. You do realize that it's not_ _ **really**_ _taming lightning, right?_

 _Yes. Actually..._ "How does electricity work?"

 **Electricity**

 **The movement of positive and negative charges via conductive substances. Used to run anything under the Technology Provision. Occurs naturally in lightning and static.**

 _The movement of positive and negative charges? Is that like what happens when our Soul-Spark recharges?_

 _That isn't a bad analogy, actually. The positive charges are happiness, the negative charges are sadness and anger and such. They cause ripples in the fifth dimension, and if that energy was focused down a wire, it would be close to the same._

 _Really? Can people sense these ripples?_

 _Some people - it would be kind of like vague Soul-Reading._

 _Well, if someone is listening to the ripples, I'm sure that they can hear us from outside._

 _Me too. I just am glad that you're here._

 _Me too bud._ Hiccup yawned. _I am getting tired._

 _That's okay. Go ahead and rest._

 _Okay. Thanks bud._ Hiccup snuggled closer to Toothless, and the pair fell asleep.

~!{}!~

Toothless awoke to several incessant beeps the next morning. Groaning, he looked down to see the noise was coming from Hiccup.

Or, more accurately, his watch.

He appeared to be making an effort to shut it up. Toothless watched as he swiped at the hologram, which just moved to the next page.

 _You might want to try the blue button on the far side near your elbow._

Hiccup reached over, and the beeping finally stopped.

 _Thank you. That was_ _ **loud,**_ said Toothless.

 _No kidding! I must have pressed something in my sleep._

 _I can assure you that even if you did, nothing would happened. It must have had an important alert for you._

 _Oh. How do I find it again?_

 _Just tap the screen portion, which will bring you to the main menu. Then, click on alerts._

 **You have (4) alerts!**

 **Granite acquired! Ready for official delivery on request.**

 **Official body change and name change recognized for Toothless.**

 **You have been accepted into Alpha Prime School.**

 **Schedule for next School Week received!**

 _Ooh, you have your school schedule. I wonder which classes you have._

Hiccup tapped on the schedule alert.

 **Basic Soul Knowledge 9 TFH to 10 TFH**

 **Fighting Basics (Human) 10:15 TFH to 11 TFH**

 **History 12 TFH to 13 TFH**

 **Magic Basics 13:15 TFH to 14 TFH**

 **Science Basics 14:15 TFH to 15 TFH**

 **Special - Soul-Bond Management and Healing 16 TFH to 17:30 TFH**

 _Wow. You have all the basic classes and... Wow. Personal session with..._ Toothless tapped on the Special class. ... _Isantro?_

 **Special - Soul-Bond Management and Healing**

 **Taught by: Isantro Ikanki**

 **Coursework decided by Teacher**

 **Students: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Toothless**

 _Cool. I'll get to learn - wait, healing? Why healing?_

 _I don't know. I guess we'll have to find out._

Hiccup stood and stretched. _Yeah... I guess we will. It's almost time for my first class to begin - guess we should go down to the academy._

~!{}!~

 _"What?"_

Hiccup and Toothless were standing outside the academy where a man had stopped them. The stopping was not an issue - the issue was what he was saying.

"You can't go in the academy during school hours unless you are a student."

"But... I can't..."

"I'm sorry, but you must stay out," said the man to Toothless.

 _But... I can't leave Hiccup... Oh! Wait a minute! I've got it! No wonder he - ha! The sly old dog!_

 _What?_

 _I am a student! Show him your class schedule and the special class!_

 _Oh! Right!_

"He is a student sir."

The guard seemed at a loss. "What? He isn't on this morning's schedule..."

"Here." Hiccup pulled up his class schedule and tapped on the special class, showing the students.

"Oh. Alright I guess." The guard stepped aside to let them pass.

 _Whew. I'm glad that worked out._

 _No kidding._

~!{}!~

 _Okay. Your first class is in room 12. It should be right... there._ They walked in.

A tall man sat at a desk. Several other people, all humans, were sitting at desks in a semicircle around his chair. Hiccup sat down in one of the remaining chairs, and Toothless wrapped himself around its base. He got several puzzled glances, but nothing beyond that. Hiccup gave Toothless a quick scratch to reassure himself.

 _The teacher's name is Tefsim. Call all of the teachers sir unless I say otherwise._

 _Okay. Is there any paper?_

Toothless rolled his eyes. _No. Swipe your table out and you'll get a screen to draw on. You can save your stuff, and take notes._

 _Neat!_ Hiccup flicked his fingers out and obtained a screen. _What do I draw with?_

 _You can use your finger, or you can use that pencil in the slot._

Hiccup pulled out the pencil, which was more of a black stick, and began to draw, waiting for the class to start - they had been fifteen minutes early, even with the interruption.

 _When you're done, just take the picture and swipe it to the right. It will save it for future use. Also, erasing is allowed - just use the back end of the pencil._

 _Wow. I never really had that option with charcoal._

 _I know. Cool, right? Electricity for the win!_

 _Wait - this runs on electricity too?_

 _Yes - anything like the hologram or the screen does in this Universe._

 _Cool!_ Hiccup drew for several more minutes. People wandered in as he drew.

 _Okay Hiccup. Save your drawing, you can work on it later. Class is about to start._ Hiccup swiped to the right and pushed the screen in so that it disappeared.

 _Thanks bud._

 _No problem._

"Hello class," said Tefsim.

 _Say 'hello, sir.'_

"Hello, sir," said Hiccup, feeling a bit self conscious as he was the only one speaking.

Tefsim raised his eyebrows - someone had responded properly, without reference? He must have read up on school.

"This is the proper response. Please take note of it. It is required in all of your classes as an introduction," said Tefsim. All of the people in the room seemed to straighten at that.

"The major goal for class today is to teach you the basics of school desk usage, school requirements, and the like. You may wish to take note that-"

Toothless talked to Hiccup in the middle of the man's tirade. _You can space out for this if you want and draw. He'll slam you with a lot of questions afterwards, but I'll give you the answers and you'll get impressive points._

 _But this is important Toothless! I need to know this! Other, less critical things, maybe but..._

 _After about fifteen minutes, he'll start telling you things you already know from last night about the Soul Wanderers. It's the way he is - and I do have experience in that department._

The man in question suddenly targeted Hiccup. "What was I just saying?"

Hiccup, of course, was confused - he had been too busy telling Toothless off to pay attention. Toothless moaned. _Just trust me. He was saying that you could use your desk for many applications._

"You were saying that I could use my desk for many applications, including drawing, typing, and such."

"Thank you," said Tefsim, once again looking confused and walking back to his desk.

 _Why would I get impressive points?_

 _You look like you're doing two things at once - not paying attention, such as drawing, and paying attention, as is evident by your answers. It just looks awesome._

 _I don't want to cheat._

 _It's not cheating! I'm your Bond-Mate - we are going to be together always. No matter what, I'll always be there for you. You will learn, just not in a classroom full of idiots._ Hiccup stifled a chuckle.

 _What should I do then? Use my unfair advantage?_

 _Yes. It makes sense._

"Master Haddock, what was I just saying?" said the teacher, interrupting again.

Toothless gave him the answers again - "You said that we would get our armbands presently, not that I have much concern with that," said Hiccup, rather sarcastically.

"Yes. Yes I did," said the Teacher, who once again sat back in his chair.

Hiccup continued his talk with Toothless. _But that is the problem - it is_ _ **unfair.**_

 _Okay. Think of it this way - if your brain had an extra space to store knowledge compared to the rest of the people here, would you throw it away to make it fair? I'll have you know that at least one of them_ _ **does**_ _in fact have extra space in her brain - advantages of being Kistili._ Hiccup blinked at that. _Your extra space just happens to already be full. So what?_

 _Okay. I... guess that makes sense. That just sounds so weird!_

 _Oh, by the way, request the granite be moved into our sleeping quarters._

 _Fine._ Hiccup began tapping away at his wrist band until he selected the granite alert, Toothless helping him.

The rest of the class went without a hitch.

~!{}!~

 _Alright. So today, in_ _ **Basic Soul Knowledge Class,**_ _I learned how the_ _ **desk**_ _works, mostly from_ _ **you**_ _._

 _Yep._

 _*Sigh* I wanted actual Soul Knowledge from Soul Knowledge Class._

 _Don't worry. It'll get interesting about three days in._

 _Oh._

 _They teach all of the basics at hyper-speed. Each of these classes will last a week and then you'll be able to pick whatever topics you are actually interested in._

 _Nice. Maybe I'll take an advanced Science class._

"Hello?"

Hiccup turned around. A young girl from his Soul Knowledge Class stood in front of him, trying to get his attention. She had short, terse, black hair and brown eyes. She seemed like someone ready to take on any challenge.

"You do realize that this is _humanoid_ fighting class, right?"

Hiccup blinked. "I am human."

"Yeah, but _he's_ not," said the girl, pointing at Toothless.

 _Tell her that I'm just here to watch._

"He's just here to watch."

The girl raised her eyebrow. "Why would he want to watch a human fighting class?"

 _Ooh. Spunky, this one. Tell her to ask me herself._

"He says to ask him yourself."

"Okay. Why do you want to watch a human fighting class?" said the girl.

Toothless moaned and chuffed at her.

"You can't speak, can you?"

"No, he can't speak in the normal method," said Hiccup.

"The normal method?"

 _I can thought speak with you, use a translator, and speak garbled draconic._

"Well, he can use thought speak - but only with me. He had a translator at one point, but I don't know where that went. And he can speak in garbled draconic in this form," said Hiccup.

"Oh," said the girl. After a moment, she asked, "So, why _does_ he want to watch?"

Hiccup grinned. _Can I tell her that she should find out herself bud?_

 _Go ahead._

"I think that you should be able to work that out for yourself," said Hiccup. "Tell me when you have a guess."

The girl harumphed. "Fine. But if I figure it out, you are telling me more."

"Fine," said Hiccup.

They walked into fighting class.

A sort of ring graced the center of the room. Many, many different weapons lined the walls. Toothless pointed out some of them and their uses to Hiccup. _Those are guns - they shoot high speed peices of metal out of their ends - don't stand in the way. Those are swords. That's a grenade - pull the trigger, throw it somewhere, and it blows up. That's a cannon. It shoots_ _ **really**_ _big high speed metal bits like a gun. That thing over there is a lightning rod -_

 _A lightning rod?_

 _Yeah. Shoots lightning out the end._

 _Whoa. I want to just go over there and take it apart. Does it run on a battery?_

 _I don't know. Maybe when we get to science class. The worst part is, you won't be using it - instead, you're going to learn fist fighting. *sigh*_

 _Why?_

 _Well, fist fighting works in all Universes - in most Universes, you can't get a gun._

 _Oh. I guess that makes sense._ Hiccup sat down with the rest of the class, leaning against his best friend's black scaled side.

 _Class is going to start in fifteen seconds. The teacher's name is Austin. Call him sir. Remember to say "hello, sir."_

"Hello, class," said a young man, striding out onto the ring. He looked to be about twenty. His blue eyes seemed to twinkle with mischief.

"Hello, sir," said the majority of the class. The man smiled.

"I see most of you have learned that already. The rest of you - keep at it!" he said, clapping his hands together. "Okay, so, what do you think you are going to learn in this class?" Several hands popped up, including Hiccup's and the girl's. The man waved his hand around and pointed to the girl.

"We are going to learn basic fighting techniques."

"Yes. Like what?"

"Martial Arts and the like so we can work on our form - most likely, we won't learn of those weapons until a later class."

"Very good! Martial Arts is the basis for this course. You must have good form to use any weapon, no matter how easy the weapon is. Also, many Universes do not have most of this technology available - it is better to know how to use them then not, obviously, but don't count on being somewhere with a grenade."

One of the boys raised his hand, and Austin pointed to him. "Do we get to learn how to use the weapons eventually, sir?"

"Yes. Just not in the Basic course. If you are truly interested, you can join the advanced training course at the end of this week."

"Okay, enough chitter chatter. I need a volunteer." Hands popped up all around the room. "Okay, Farin, come up." The boy did, with an obvious swagger. "I am going to use you as an example. Give me your best punch."

The boy was surprised. "You want me to punch you, sir?"

"Yes. Go ahead. No punishment if you hit me. Just give me your best shot."

The boy considered, then pulled back and thrust his fist forward. Austin never seemed to react - one second, the boy was thrusting his fist at him, the next, Austin had caught it in his left hand.

"Ok, class. This was an example of bad form. See how his legs were right next to each other? I can push forwards and backwards and he'll simply tip over because his center of gravity is so high. Also, his left hand is still at his side - I could easily attack while he was attacking - he didn't even try to protect himself from a block. His fist had power, but I could have simply dodged and he would have missed, not to mention he would have moved forward due to his momentum." The boy was now trying to get free, but Austin simply held him there with his left hand until he was finished. "Okay, now practice not doing what he was doing."

The whole class stood up and started trying to get into position.

 _Okay Hiccup. This will be a little different from what he is having you do, but you are missing a leg and are left handed. You want your center of gravity low - put your right foot forward, set your leg to bent foot mode, and lower yourself until your front leg is at a fairly low angle. You are facing forward rather than to the right or left - this should be okay, though. Next, take your right hand, and hold it out a little - that will keep you ready to block. Good! Okay, now do it the other way - move your right foot back, and fold your left leg slightly. Keep your hands the same. Perfect! Okay, good. You should be able to slide into that position from standing, correct?_

 _I think so…_ Hiccup stood, and slid his leg back, his body forming into his new stance.

 _Awesome! This is a more draconic stance, but his stance won't really work for you, so…_

 _Thanks, bud._

"Okay, are you all in your positions?" Hiccup slid back into his, Toothless aiding in the finer motor control. "Good. I am going to come test them." Austin drifted into the crowd.

 _Okay Hiccup, I have a new thing to teach you while you're stuck like this._

 _Okay…_

 _Just breathe. In, out. In, out. Focus on your breath. In, out. Good. This will help you keep calm in almost any situation. It will also help you to relax into this pose, and help your body accept it as natural. In, out. Now, I want to try to control your body for a small portion, okay?_

 _You want to do what?_

 _Use body control on you. Remember, breathe in, out._

 _Will it hurt?_

 _If I thought it would, I would not have even thought of suggesting it. Okay, here he comes-_

Hiccup opened his eyes. Austin was in front of him, staring at him critically. "This is nothing like the pose that I suggested."

"Is it acceptable, sir?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" said Austin.

 _Hiccup - just let me move your body for now okay?_

 _Alright._ Hiccup could feel the control over his body slipping. He struggled for a moment, but then let Toothless take control. Then, Austin attacked him.

It was a slow, easy punch. Hiccup could feel Toothless shifting his muscles, moving them in preparation for dodging. Right before it landed, Hiccup/Toothless slid to the side before returning a much faster punch. The teacher grabbed his hand with his opposing hand, but Hiccup/Toothless used his grip to pull him forward, towards them. Austin didn't stumble, but tried to use the momentum to slide by them. When he did, Hiccup/Toothless slid into a roll and popped up into the pose again.

Austin looked at Hiccup critically. "Where did you learn to do such a good slide roll?"

 _Tell him that I taught you - technically correct, since your muscles will now remember the move and can do it again._

"He taught me," said Hiccup, pointing at Toothless.

Austin looked to the dragon, then back at Hiccup. "The _dragon_ taught you how to do a slide roll?"

"Er… Yes?"

Austin looked surprised, but shook his head and went back to testing the rest of the class. Hiccup relaxed back into his pose.

 _That felt strange, bud._

 _I've never done something like that before. I've only been able to do body control on unwilling participants._

 _It felt really weird._

 _I won't do it unless it's necessary - you know that, right?_

 _Yes. I do. But thanks. It might be a good way to practice._

"Okay. You all now have fairly reasonable form. Practice your form until you can hold it and it feels natural. Practice walking so that your form is reflected in it. Class dismissed."

~!{}!~

 _Wow. That history class was really boring. I mean, all they taught us about was what we asked about - and there were so many boring questions!_

 _Yeah. But this was only the first class._

"Hey, dragon-boy!" Hiccup turned around, seeing the girl again.

"Yes? And I do have a name," said Hiccup, slightly peeved.

"Oh. It's not like you ever told me what it is. Anyway, I have a guess," she said, looking between Hiccup and Toothless.

"And?"

"I think that he was in the fighting class to help you fight."

"How would he do that?" asked Hiccup, slightly confused that she would notice body control.

"He was definitely at least giving you pointers - you said yourself that he taught you how to do a slide roll. And you also said he could mind speak with you, so it's not like he couldn't tell you imperceptibly. Also, that pose you did was nothing like what the rest of the class was doing."

"Okay. You got your answer correct, but that is only a small portion of the answer."

The girl looked stumped at that. "So… he did help you - but that isn't really why he was there?"

"Yeah. Although, you have a lot of the pieces. You just need to put the puzzle together," Hiccup said cryptically.

The girl snorted. "Most of the pieces, huh? There is something about you that just isn't quite right…"

"See? You have a piece right there," said Hiccup grinning.

 _I can't wait to see how close she gets before she is truly stumped,_ said Toothless.

"What is your name, by the way?" asked the girl.

"Er… my name is Hiccup," said Hiccup.

The girl snorted. "Your name is _Hiccup_?"

"Yes. Now you tell me yours," said Hiccup, trying to turn the conversation in a different direction.

"My name is Aria."

"Okay."

"Come in, class," said a voice emanating from the far room. The talking immediately stopped, and the students shuffled into the classroom.

The teacher was a woman, and appeared to be in her early thirties (although, age was not defined by physical characteristics in this Universe, so…) She sat in her chair, looking over the class.

"Today, I am here to teach you about something dear to all in this room - the Soul. I am not a Soul Knowledge instructor, and I will not be teaching you Soul Theory, but I will be teaching you how to control the power granted to you as you wander the multiverse."

 _She makes it sound so impressive…_

 _It_ _ **is**_ _impressive Toothless! Now shh and let me listen!_

"As a Soul Wanderer, you will encounter many dangerous things. But you will also be exposed to greatness."

 _Okay, I guess that is a bit over the top…_

"One of the greatest things you will run into is magic, the manipulation of your Soul's very spark to do the impossible."

 _The impossible? Obviously not._

 _Toothless!_

"There is one rule you must follow as you go through life as a Soul Wanderer - _do not_ use your Spark beyond it's limits. If you do, I do not envy your fate."

 _Is that really dangerous?_

 _Let's just say that you won't er…_ _ **enjoy**_ _the experience. Your Soul tossed by the winds of fate. I'll tell you more later, now pay attention._

"Now, how many of you have been exposed to magic in any capacity, or have knowledge of it?"

 _Should I raise my hand?_

 _Yes. Both our Bond and the Inheritance Universe are magic. Isantro also used Soul-Reading on us when we came here. Your home Universe has magic - draconic Soul-Control and all that. I've told you a bunch about magic too._

Hiccup and a smattering of other students raised their hands.

"Okay. Let's go around the room and explain what you know of magic." The teacher pointed to the student in the back row.

"I know that it is caused by the manipulation of your Soul Spark on the fifth dimension. I know that it comes in many forms, and can require certain materials to use depending on the type."

"And what is your experience with magic?"

"I have had no personal experience with magic."

The teacher nodded and moved onto the next student. "And you?"

"What she said, but also, Our Soul Wandering Particles protect our magical capacity as we go between Universes."

"Very good. Any experience?"

"None."

This continued around the room, several people volunteering new tidbits (of all the sentient beings, magic seems to be attracted to humans, at least in theory; Soul-Spark keeps you alive, don't expend all of it), until the Teacher stopped at Hiccup.

"And you?"

"I know that the Soul-Spark relies on emotions - don't get angry. The mind has a place in magic too - Soul-Reading, and all that."

"And have you had and experience?"

"Yes." The rest of the class started muttering at that.

"What kind of experience?"

"Well, I went through a magical version of the Inheritance Universe, and know a limited amount of the Ancient Language. Also, Mr. Isantro gave us a Soul-Read yesterday." _I don't really want to mention our bond - they're already staring at us too hard._

 _That's fine._

"Interesting. Do you want to give me a demonstration?"

 _What can I do that looks really impressive, but isn't too draining?_

 _Try brisingr. It will create fire on your hand. I'll back you up - you'll be fine._

 _Alright._

"Brisingr," said Hiccup carefully. Flames erupted from his palm for several seconds until he quenched it by closing his hand. Hiccup felt slightly tired, but was not too bad. He could feel Toothless giving him bits of energy.

"Impressive. You have reasonable control for a Soul so young."

"Thank you, ma'am." She stared at him critically for several moments, then turned and sat back down in her seat.

"Now, class. What he just showed you was basic Soul-Magic. He used a word-call magic, a magic generally considered to be one of the most useful forms because it requires no extra equipment to preform."

"Can we learn word-call magic?" said one of the students.

"This is one of the most interesting parts of magic - you can only obtain new methods of magic by traveling to a Universe in which the magic occurs and possibly being one of the chosen few in that Universe for using magic. If you ever travel to such a Universe, and happen to be 'chosen', then yes, you can learn word-call magic." The teacher looked over the class. "I am here to teach you the basics behind magic theory. If you have the aptitude for magic, you can join me in another class at the end of this week."

"Now, let us begin."

~!{}!~

 _Wow. I enjoyed that class. But everyone was staring at me, and that was awkward._

 _I didn't like it either. I do think that that female is starting to put some of the pieces together though._

 _Yeah. The magic was a big clue, I think._

 _And if she does research on the Inheritance Universe, she might be able to get part A of our secret together - we are bonded. Just, not quite in the way she expects…_

 _Heh. It'll be funny telling her that she is still missing stuff. Where are we going again?_

 _Science class._

 _Awesome - do they teach about the battery?_

 _They teach any topic that is vaguely science-like - Biology, Chemistry, Physiology…_

 _Whoa._

 _By the way - don't ask too many questions. They do have a curriculum - and they just teach the basics of any one topic._

 _Alright._

Hiccup walked into the science classroom - only, it wasn't really a classroom. Instead, a lot of science equipment graced every table. Chairs sat along a far wall. Hiccup sat down in one in the far corner, giving his best friend a scratch. Then, the teacher walked in.

This teacher was _very_ young, at least by appearance, only in his early teens. He stood in front of the class.

"Today, I am going to teach you about the most fundamental pieces of the standard Universe in this Sector. Generally, most of the fundamental principles are the same - gravity, the speed of light, electromagnetism, etcetera." The teen sat down in a chair. "So, basically, gravity applies everywhere…"

~!{}!~

 _That class was cool. I mean, there's gravity and that is awesome, I never thought of it like that! I mean, everything attracts everything else, that's such a radical concept! I wonder if it has any effect in the fifth dimension._

 _I am definitely taking you to a nuclear tech Universe and having you take a science class. They'll go way more in depth. By the way, are you hungry?_

 _Starving. I haven't eaten since… well, since the Inheritance Universe._

 _Oh no, I forgot that you get hungry so quickly. I felt some of it in the fight class, but I didn't think it was this bad and I should've-_

 _It's okay, Toothless, really. I was too excited to eat anyway._

 _But it's my fault and-_

 _Stop blaming yourself, you useless reptile! If I had wanted something to eat earlier, I would have told you!_

 _Okay, but we are getting some food in that thin shred of flesh you call a belly right now,_ said Toothless, nudging Hiccup down the hall.

 _Alright, okay. Where do we find food around here?_

 _The kitchens. Ask your watch._

"Where are the kitchens?" _See Toothless, they're right down the hall._

 _Alright, get on._ Toothless put out his leg for Hiccup to mount him.

Hiccup looked at the offered leg hesitantly. _But… I don't-_ said Hiccup, floundering.

 _Do you not_ _ **want**_ _to ride me?_ said Toothless, looking hurt.

 _No, I do, it's just… I just feel like it's demeaning, riding you like you're a horse or something. At least when we fly, I feel like we are equals - you provide the wings, and I provide the steering. But on the ground - I just feel like I'm taking something from you,_ said Hiccup, looking at the ground.

 _Hiccup - just - Hiccup, please look at me._ Hiccup looked up into his best friend's eyes. _ **You**_ _ **are my ylmae**_ _. As long as it doesn't affect how_ _ **you**_ _think of me, I really don't care._

 _I know_ _ **you**_ _don't care… but I do. And that's the problem._

 _Look, I do care what others think about me. But in the end, it's you that I care about most. If they want to poke fun at me for letting you ride me, they they can do that - but it's you I'm worried about. Right now, you're hungry, and I'm trying to fix that. The best way for me to fix that is to have you ride me. So get on, please._

 _O-okay, bud. It's just-_

 _I know. We'll talk about it more_ _ **after**_ _you've eaten._

 _Alright._ Hiccup climbed onto his best friend's back.

~!{}!~

 _I wonder what this class is going to be like._

 _You know, I am wondering that too. Isantro is really busy, I'm not sure why he added this class to his schedule._

 _I'm sure we'll learn inside. Shall we enter?_

 _Let's._ They walked inside the office.

It was much the same as it was yesterday. Isantro sat across the holographic desk from them, hands clasped in front of him.

"May we enter, sir?" asked Hiccup politely.

"Yes, come in."

Hiccup and Toothless did, Toothless settling on the floor and Hiccup sitting up against his side.

"Alright, I am sure that you were both confused when you saw that class on the schedule. Do you have any guesses as to why we are having this class?"

"Well, for one, Toothless needs to be a student to access the grounds. So you might have done it because of that," said Hiccup.

"Yes, that is part of it. I am kind of surprised that you figured that out so quickly, but, who am I to say your deduction skills? I knew that you two would simply skip attending if I didn't let Toothless enter the school, so I made a class for him to attend."

"Are you actually planning on teaching us things?"

"Yes. As you might have noticed, I don't have a Soul-Bond, but I will attempt to instruct you in proper magical uses. If you find anything interesting as you experiment with magic, try to tell me. Also, I am going to teach you one of the fundamental magics for this Universe - healing. Most don't know this, but healing was once the defining characteristic of this Universe - death happened only occasionally. This is why bodies age oddly in this Universe. And then the Ancients came…" Isantro sat as if lost in thought for several moments.

 _Did he just say that the age/appearance of body differential is due to basic Universal magic? I thought the Ancients were simply powerful enough to create looping heal cycle,_ said Hiccup, contemplative.

 _That's what they told_ _ **me**_ _in the history class, anyway,_ said Toothless.

"Excuse me?" said Hiccup, trying to snap the man out of his contemplations.

"What? Oh, forgive me. I have become less lucid the longer I am in this dratted body - I really want a Soul-Matter linked reconstruction soon… Anyway, healing is something both of you can use. I think that it will be a tool that will serve you well on your travels."

"Thank you."

"Also, I will teach you two about the history of this Sector. This means you do not have to take a history class and will get a free period."

 _Yes! No more history!_ said Toothless excitedly, his ear flaps pointing up. _It was really boring the first time, I'm sure Isantro will make it more interesting._

 _But… what's in it for him?_ said Hiccup, mentally scratching his head."Alright. What is our agenda for today?"

"I was going to ask which of the three things we discussed you wanted to tackle first."

"Oh." _Which do you want to do today, Toothless?_

 _Definitely Soul-Bond magic. I wasn't exactly the best in my Soul Knowledge class, and this was one of the more advanced subjects. We really should know more._

 _Soul-Bond magic it is, then._ "Soul-Bond magic today."

"Fine," said Isantro, pulling out another translation chip and handing it to Hiccup. He slotted it onto Toothless's neck. They both sat back to listen.

"One of the first things that you must know about Soul-Bond magic is that there are only a handful of documented cases of Soul-Bonds, and only a handful of those are complete. One of the most interesting things about Soul-Bonds is that they cannot be removed by fifth dimension Multiversal Space when complete, even when the persons involved are not Soul Wanderers, at least according to fifth dimensional theory. There has been only one case of a non Soul Wanderer complete Soul-Bond ever recorded. There is no expert to take your questions to - all have moved on to the winds of fate or traveled to the between-space."

"The winds of fate?" said Hiccup. _Where have I heard that before?_

 _Err… I may have mentioned it._

"The winds of fate. I… I have not had to answer this question in a long time."

"Are you not able to answer?"

"Oh no, I can answer. The winds of fate are the drafts through fifth dimensional Multiversal Space. It is what lets you drift between the Universes. When a Soul expends all of it's Soul-Spark, it loses its anchor on its body and drifts into the winds of fate. Since the winds of fate have no emotion, there is no way to recharge the Soul, and it goes into stasis."

"So in a way, the Soul… is dead?"

"No, it is not dead. However, no Soul has ever been retrieved from the winds of fate unless it accidentally bumps into another, fairly happy, Soul. If it does, it may be able to gather enough spark to find a body anchor. This is very unlikely, as Souls moving between Universes have normally just died - not a pleasant experience."

"Oh. I can see why you don't want to talk about that."

"Yes. Exactly. Now, the other thing I mentioned, between-space, is a bit different. Each Soul goes there when it feels that it's time here is done. There is no hard evidence on how a Soul is released, but it is generally those that feel that they have finished."

"Oh. So those Souls simply… go elsewhere? Start over? Dissappear?"

"No one really knows. One day, they are here, the next - gone into oblivion."

"Wow."

"Yes. It really is a wonderful thing to see a Soul pass on."

Hiccup sat his back leaning up against Toothless, contemplating. The old man looked up.

"So, back to the topic at hand. Have you done any magical experiments?"

"Well…" _Can we trust him, bud?_

 _Yes. He was my mentor for over twenty years._

 _Will you tell me more about your past later? You've been through all of mine - I know close to nothing of yours._

 _Yes, I will._

"He did a Soul-Control on me in Basic Fighting class," said Hiccup.

"He did? And how did that go?"

"It went great. I was able to give Hiccup muscle memory recalls in several moves," said Toothless in his monotonal computer generated voice.

"I also used a small bit of the Ancient Language in Magic Class. I made my hand catch fire."

"Did you feel fatigued at all?"

"Yes, for a moment, but then Toothless gave some energy."

"He _gave_ you energy?"

"Look, the way Inheritance Universe magic works has to do with the energy within everything. I'm no expert, and Toothless only had a small amount of experience with the topic his previous Inheritance life."

"The dragon-rider bond from the Inheritance Universe comes with the ability to transfer energy - both the Soul-Spark and physical," said Toothless in explanation.

"Oh. That is interesting. Will you make the fire for me again?"

Hiccup held out his hand again. "Brisingr," he said. His palm erupted into blue flames. After a few seconds, he closed his hand and quenched them. It did feel slightly easier than last time, and Toothless quickly gave him some energy through their bond.

"Hm… you know, you aren't giving him any of your Soul-Spark energy. You know this, right?"

"I'm not?" said Toothless.

"No - you two _do_ have a combined Spark when in close proximity to each other."

"Oh. I didn't know that. Is that part of our Bond?"

"Yes. All Soul-Pairs gain a combined Spark when not separated."

"What kinds of things does that entail?"

"Well, generally this means you are both affected by magic aimed at one of you. Toothless's Soul-Particles may pick up some of your abilities - you may want to try the Ancient Language at some point when you can talk, Toothless."

"Wow! Most of the time, I never really obtained any magic, but this is awesome! Now I can do cool things that usually only humans do!"

Hiccup snorted. "And it will be because I learn it. Unfair."

"Hey - if I ever learn any special magic, you'll be able to use it. Maybe you can learn draconic Soul-Control."

"Okay, okay."

Isantro watched them as they bantered back and forth. Finally, he nodded.

"We should be fine for today. You can go."

Hiccup looked up. "What? But-"

"It's fine. It is your first day. Go get some sleep."

Hiccup nodded resignedly, and he and Toothless stalked out of the room.

~!{}!~

Toothless stalked beside Hiccup as they walked out of the building. Abruptly, he started talking.

 _I don't like this._

 _You- what?_

Toothless turned to look at Hiccup.

 _Something is off here. Last time I was here, Isantro was not nearly on edge. The rate of Magic users has declined almost exponentially, at least from what I've seen here. A majority of the mostly ageless teachers have been switched out for new ones._

 _Huh. I can't exactly notice stuff like that, but Isantro was acting kind of weird. And either his history is wrong or the standard history is wrong… and I'm inclined to believe him, I think._

 _Not to mention the new 'students and faculty only' policy. The school used to be open to all. Now, It's like it is on complete lockdown._

 _I think we're missing something. I've only been here for a day, but this place does seem a bit quiet for a multiversal hub._

 _I- wait, do you know why they recalled you?_

 _Me? Um… basic training, I think?_

 _What?_

 _Well, It said Basic Training Required on my sheet._

 _But… they never do that! Souls naturally gravitate towards here anyway, so within five lives you would have ended up here. That sounds very odd._

 _I don't know, I didn't-_

Hiccup suddenly looked up as he felt a poke. Aira was looking at him pointedly.

"What?"

"I have been staring creepily at you for the past minute, and neither you nor your dragon noticed."

"Um… we were talking."

"What about?"

"Uh… stuff?" said Hiccup, feeling slightly self-conscious.

"Okay then."

There was an awkward silence until Aira decided to talk. "Anyway, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"How long have you known each other?"

"Uh…" Hiccup thought for a moment, completely off guard. "As long as I've been doing this crazy stuff. Sixty years, I think? Something like that."

Aira looked at the dragon, then back at Hiccup. "And how many Universes have you been to by yourself?"

"Zero."

"Okay. Thanks."

Aira turned and ran back into the building.

Toothless and Hiccup looked at each other.

Then, they shrugged.

~!{}!~

Toothless spun in a circle, blasting his plasma beam onto his granite rock. The rock heated fairly evenly, resulting in a toasty napping place. As he curled up, Hiccup took the liberty to shuffle under his wing.

The end of the day had never been so satisfying.

~!{}!~

Isantro sighed as he looked out the window of his office space upon the technological marvel that was the street below him. The electric lights that gave off a natural translucent light shined over the stark black, white, and grays that comprised the complex. Not one person walked this street.

"You know, we are cutting this plan really close."

Isantro continued to gaze downwards as the words drifted into his ears.

"They are some of the best candidates for the jumping, but I still don't see how we are going to help them in just a couple of days."

Isantro leaned back in his chair. "We don't have much choice. We are running out of time. And, as you said, they are the best candidates for the transfer."

"You mean, the only candidates?"

"No. Not quite. But they are almost definitely trustworthy."

"I suppose that is a good thing."

"Yes. Yes it is."

~!{}!~

 **Note on Understanding Who is Speaking and What is Being Said:**

 **The brackets indicate emotions during thought speech. Italics indicate thought, emphasis, and thought speech. Hyphens indicate Double Speech by a dragon/rider pair. Emphasis in Italics is bold. Underline indicates a memory flashback and is usually added with Italics. Thoughts in memory flashback are underlined but not italicized and to make them different are surrounded by parentheses. Recollection in the first person for extended periods of time is underlined. Words that I made up that are in the Ancient Language and refer to Multiversal things are in Italics when speaking, and are not Italicized when thought speaking. Notes are in bold. Computer Screen Text is in Bold.**

 **Note on Names:**

 **Hiccup is Hinsik. This might be confusing, but when Eragon is 'narrating' (when I am writing from his third person limited POV) I refer to him as Hinsik. During the beginning, when he can't remember his first given name, he refers to himself as Hinsik. After that, Hiccup refers to himself as Hiccup, but others might call him Hinsik. When it is unclear who is narrating, I might refer to him as Hinsik/Hiccup to make sure you know who I am talking about. However, Hiccup is his base name, and all Multiversal Beings will call him such.**

 **Toothless's original base name is Aesin - however, name and shape changes occur when a character would rather be recognised by a different title and shape (for some reason). So, Toothless's base name is being changed to Toothless. His base shape is being changed to Night Fury (- Left Tail Fin).**

 **Hiccup and Toothless' names for each other can include: Iet ylmae, Soul-Mate, Bond-Brother, and Animu'ylmae.**

 **If I say Toothless/Hiccup, Hiccup is being body controlled by Toothless.**

 **Note on made up words:**

 **Ylmae does not actually mean 'mate' in the literal sense, but this is the closest English translation that is one word and works with soul. It is more like 'eternal life partner'. Iet is a word meaning my. Animu is a prefix meaning soul that indicates something living. Animae is the same, but indicates something that is not alive. Wingclaws are the claws on the edge of a wing where an elbow would be if it was an arm.**

 **Notes on acronyms and time scale:**

 **MSY = Multiversal Standard Year = One standard earth year**

 **Standard Week = One Standard Earth Week**

 **TFH = Twenty Four Hours = Standard Time System Used on Earth**

 **Authors Note: I wrote this as basically a brain dump a couple of months ago. It's been a pain to edit. I _might_ continue this if anyone is interested, but I have a couple of other projects going on at the moment, so this is being put on the back burner. I'm mostly putting it here to see if anyone likes this idea. (P.S. If you see any errors, feel free to point them out to me, and I'll try to fix them.)**


End file.
